Awkward
by ThatsSoSuiteLifeOf-iCarly
Summary: Meet Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans. Totally in love. Both are oblivious to their mutual attraction. They plan to keep it that way. Will a series of awkward events change everything? - Kurt/Sam - A Multi-Chapter Fic - Please R&R! -
1. An Awkward Conversation

**I just had to write this. This is a little Kurt/Sam one shot I wrote in about an hour. It's told mainly from Kurt's POV but also from Sam's. It's a little different from my normal writing style so I don't know how it will turn out. Please review!**

**It's kind of random...Yeah, I don't know.**

**Enjoy!**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Awkward**

**Kurt**

No.

Kurt, you won't do this to yourself again.

No way.

You won't fall for another straight guy.

You won't allow your heart to be broken.

Don't do it.

Don't fall for Sam.

Ignore it.

Ignore your feelings.

Don't...

Too late.

Damn it.

I'm head over heels in love.

Crap.

I'm in love with Sam Evans.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

This is not happening.

No way.

No.

Liar.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

Who am I kidding?

It's time to accept the truth.

I'm in love and there is nothing I can do about it.

**Sam **

I remember how it all started...how our hands 'accidentally' brushed against each other in the hallway...the quick glances that were way too short...Oh, crap.

I'm in love.

The whole movie fantasy.

The sparks.

The smiling for no reason.

The whole package.

The whole _damn_ package.

Crap.

I don't what's scarier.

I can't figure out what freaks me out more.

The fact that I'm in love...or the fact that I'm in love with a dude.

Crap.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Monday – End of School Day,**  
**William McKinley High School:**  
**Hallway**

**Kurt**

I stand at my locker, stuffing as many books in my bag as possible.

I look up and down the hallway, hoping to catch one glimpse.

Just one glimpse of Sam Evans.

I spot him.

He turns to look at me.

He's walking towards me.

Why is he doing that?

Why is he making everything harder on me?

Stop. Stop walking, Sam.

Turn around.

Stop.

Stop.

Stop.

Damn it.

He's here.

He smiles awkwardly and leans against the locker next to mine.

I smile back.

'You're Kurt, right?'

Oh, _God_.

Don't speak to me.

Go away.

No.

Stay.

'Yes...and you're...Sam?'

I know his name.

Of course I do.

I don't want him to know that, though.

He nods quickly.

He smiles again.

I smile back.

Don't look goofy, Kurt.

Don't do it.

'Are you in Glee...with Finn?'

Why is he asking about Finn?

Did Finn tell him I like him?

No.

I hate you, Finn.

Wait.

I didn't tell Finn I like Sam.

Great.

'Yep. Finn told me you ditched auditions.'

He flinches.

I hurt his feelings.

Stupid.

Damn you, stupidity.

Damn you.

'...but he also told me you're really good.'

Good save, Kurt.

'I'm not that good! Finn was just overacting.'

'I bet he wasn't.'

He smiles again.

Don't smile back.

Don't look goofy.

I smile anyway.

I can't resist.

'Why are you talking to me?'

Don't say that, Kurt.

He might go away.

Don't want that.

No.

You sound mean.

Don't be mean, Kurt.

He smiles.

Good.

'Finn said you're kind of cool.'

Finn said that?

Wow.

I never knew he thought that.

Earth to Kurt.

The guy you are hopelessly in love with is having a conversation with you.

Don't ruin it.

'I kind of need help.'

Sam wants help?

Your help?

With what?

Kissing?

Don't be stupid, Kurt.

He likes girls, remember?

_Girls_.

Stupid girls.

'I kind of like this...uhh...girl...and...uhh...I...kind of want to know...uhh...how to get her.'

He's asking you about girls.

You must not know you're gay.

Don't tell him.

He might not want to talk to you anymore.

Yes. Lie.

'Sure...I mean, I have heaps of experience...you know, with girls...and everything.'

He frowns slightly.

'...So, you're not gay?'

Crap.

He knows I'm gay.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

'Uhh...no...I'm gay.'

'Oh. Okay. Cool.'

'So, you don't care?'

He shrugs.

I'm in love.

Oh, wait.

I already knew that.

'If you knew I was gay, then, why are you asking me about how to get girls?'

He shrugs again.

He's so cute.

No.

Kurt.

Stop it.

'I guess I just thought...you know...that you knew a lot about how a girl's brain works.'

Wait.

Is he trying to offend me?

'No offence.'

Oh.

Okay.

'You're probably right. I do use the girl's bathroom and everything...'

He frowns.

Kurt!

Why did you tell him that?

That's weird.

No.

Stupid Kurt.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

'Okay. Cool.'

Wow.

He's so cool.

...and nice.

...and-

Stop it.

Stop it.

Stop it.

Stop it.

You're embarrassing yourself.

So...stop it.

Good.

You've stopped.

'So, my parents are out tonight, so do you want to...you know...come over tonight?'

OMG.

You've been invited over.

To a guys house.

_Alone_.

No.

He's straight.

You know that.

So...stop it.

Good.

Wait.

When you answer, don't sound like an idiot.

'Uhh...okay!'

Did you just giggle?

Stop giggling, Kurt.

Great.

Now you've done it.

'So...I'll call you?'

He's going to call me, too?

This is SO great!

Wait.

How does he have your number?

'Finn gave it to me.'

Oh.

It's like he is reading my mind.

Wait.

He can read minds?

That means that...

Wait.

Stop it, Kurt.

You're acting like an idiot.

'Okay. Cool.'

'So...see you later?'

'Yeah.'

'Bye, Kurt.

'Bye.'

He walks off and pats me on the shoulder.

He just _touched_ me.

Me. Kurt Hummel.

Stop it, Kurt.

You're over thinking everything.

Go tell Mercedes.

Like, now.

She'll know what to do.

Be honest with yourself.

You have no idea.

This, however, I know for sure.

That was the most awkward conversation of my life.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Sam**

I just invited Kurt over.

Right?

Yeah.

I did.

Cool.

He's going to tell me how to get 'girls'.

Who am I kidding?

I know how to get _girls_.

Anyway, it's Kurt I'm after.

Wait.

Did I just say that out loud?

No?

Okay.

Cool.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**That was...actually, I don't know what that was.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review!**


	2. An Awkward Night

**Due to popular demand, I have decided to make my story 'Awkward' a two shot.**

**If I get good reviews for this chapter, I might continue it even further.**

**So, if you like it so far, let me know!**

**I don't know about this chapter. It's kind of...confusing.**

**Documenting someone's deep, darkest thoughts is harder than it looks!**

**Thanks guys!**

******l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Chapter 2:  
****An Awkward Night**

**Kurt**

Calm down, Kurt.

Calm down.

It's no big deal.

No.

You have absolutely nothing to worry about.

Nothing.

Just breathe.

Okay.

Good.

It isn't like it's a date or anything.

No.

Just a friend helping another friend.

_Friend_.

We're just friends.

Yes.

Friends.

Good.

Okay.

Sam Evans invited me over to his house.

No big deal, right?

No big deal at all.

It doesn't matter.

...right?

OMG.

Who am I kidding?

I am going to be home.

Alone.

With Sam Evans.

Help me.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Sam**

Call him.

Call him now.

Why are you so nervous?

You've called heaps of girls before.

Yeah.

_Girls_.

...but this isn't a girl.

It's a dude.

...and not just any dude.

Kurt Hummel.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Monday – 4:30,  
Hudson-Hummel Household**

**Kurt**

Ring, phone.

Ring.

Now.

He wouldn't ditch me, would he?

No.

No way.

Sam's a nice guy.

Right?

Oh.

The phone's ringing.

Good.

Answer, Kurt.

Answer.

Now.

Stop being a dweeb, Kurt.

Answer.

The.

Phone.

Good.

You've answered.

'Hello? Kurt?'

He's talking!

Kurt, stop being an idiot.

Answer him.

Quickly.

'Yep, it's me!'

'Oh. Cool!'

Yes.

_Cool_.

'So, you still coming over tonight?'

Wait.

Kurt.

Whatever you do, don't sound too desperate.

'Yeah. Of course!'

It's no use.

I'm doomed.

'So, see you tonight?'

He has the voice of an angel...

Kurt, stop it!

'Yeah. I mean...sure.'

Dork.

Stop being a dork, Kurt.

'I'll text you my address?'

'Kay.'

You giggled, Kurt.

Again.

Stop giggling.

Now.

'So...bye.'

'Yeah. See you tonight, Sam!'

He's hanged up.

Thank. GOD.

Breath, Kurt.

Breath.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Sam**

He thinks I'm stupid.

I'm being such a dork.

You got every girl in school to fall in love with you without doing a thing.

...but this is different.

This is Kurt.

Kurt is special...he deserves more.

...and I'm going to give him that.

It's time to raise your game, Sam.

It's time to get Kurt Hummel.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Monday - 7:30,  
Evans Household**

**Kurt**

His house is pretty.

Really pretty.

I like it.

Come on, Kurt.

You're a Hummel.

You can do this.

Just a few steps.

Don't be a baby.

Open the car door and walk.

It's not that complicated.

Open the door.

Good.

Now, walk.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four steps.

Five steps.

Knock.

Now, wait.

I bet his house is big.

It looks big.

Wait.

I hear footsteps.

He's coming.

Walk slower, Sam.

I need time to prepare myself.

Fix your hair, Kurt.

Great.

You look great.

The door opens.

'Hey, Kurt.'

'Hey.'

He looks good.

I'm surprised.

For a boy, he's not that bad of a dresser.

'So, you want to come in?'

'Yeah.'

I walk in.

I was right.

His house is big...and we have it all to ourselves.

Kurt.

Stop it.

'So, you want a drink?'

'Yeah.'

'Water?'

'Okay.'

He's so sweet... and thoughtful.

Sit down, Kurt.

Look comfortable.

He's coming back.

Take the water, Kurt.

Take it.

Good.

He's sitting down next to you.

Remember, Kurt.

Be. Cool.

'So...um...you want to go up to my room?'

OMG.

That mean's...

Kurt.

He's straight.

Remember?'

'Kay.'

Kurt!

Why do you always have to sound so...gay?'

Stop giggling.

Good.

He's getting up.

Follow him.

His house is really nice.

He's going up the stairs now.

His room must be up there.

Go on.

Keep following him.

He's turning.

Into that room.

We're here.

Go inside.

Wow.

I'm not surprised.

His room is a typical teen guy's room.

It's almost identical to Finn's.

Football posters plastered all over the walls.

Extremely messy.

Kurt...

Calm.

He's sitting down on his bed.

Sit next to him.

'So, who's the girl?'

Kurt!

Why did I ask that?

I'm so stupid...

'Uhh...Ku-'

Was he about to say-

No.

Impossible.

'K-Kursha.'

'What?'

'Her name's Kursha.'

'Kursha?'

'Yeah.'

'Nice name.'

'I know.'

He shifts uncomfortably.

'So...um...how do I... get her?'

'Well, it depends...'

No.

Don't move closer to him.

You'll make him uncomfortable.

'...maybe you should romance her.'

'Huh?'

'You know...give her flowers...and stuff.'

'Right.'

He nods and smiles.

'What would you do?'

'What?'

'What would you do to get a girl?'

'I'm gay.'

'I know but...how would you...tell a guy...you like him.'

This is weird.

Is this about a girl...or a boy?

'Well, that's completely different.'

'Why?'

'...because you wouldn't get a boy the same way you get a girl.'

Why is he asking me so many questions about...guys?

'Is this Kursha a-'

'No! He's not a guy...uh.'

Huh?

'She's not a guy.'

He's acting really weird.

'Sam, I was going to ask if she liked cakes.'

'Oh. Right. Uh...sorry.'

Really, really weird.

'Does she go to our school?'

'Yes. Wait, no. Yes. Actually, No.'

'No?'

'Yes. No.'

'So...I wouldn't know her?'

'No.'

'Okay.'

Have I offended him?

'Look Sam. I-'

'No. Wait.'

He's moving closer to you.

Stay. Calm.

'I'd just like to thank you. For doing this and stuff.'

'No problem.'

'No. Really. You're a really good friend.'

What?

I've only known him for about four hours...

'I know I haven't known you long...but...I feel like I've known you for ages.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

Wow. I never expected this...

Wait. Stop!

What's happening?

Calm.

Calm.

Calm.

Calm.

He's going to kiss me.

That's ridiculous!

He's leaning towards me.

No, he's not.

He's closed his eyes.

He's just resting...

Pucker up!

Don't. I'll embarrass myself.

Do it!

No!

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

'SHUT UP!'

...Oops.

He's pulled back.

'Who were you talking to?'

'Nothing. I mean... no one.'

'Okay...'

'I'm sorry, Sam. I've got to go.'

I stand up.

'...but you just got here.'

'Now, I'm just leaving. See you, Sam.'

Run, Kurt.

Run.

Fast.

Quickly, get out and drive away.

...before he tries to catch up with you.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Sam**

That was awkward.

Really awkward.

I don't want to kiss Kurt.

I'm straight.

Straight.

Straight.

Straight.

Gay.

It's time to admit it.

I, Sam Evans, am in love with Kurt Hummel.

...but that doesn't mean I'm gay.

Right?

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Yeah...I don't know.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review!**


	3. Another Awkward Conversation

**Hello one and all!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, alerted and made my story 'Awkward' one of their favourites!**

**Your support means a lot to me...so please review this chapter and make a fellow Glee fan very happy!**

**Chapter 3 in now live!**

**We see a little bit more of Sam's prospective in this chapter.**

**So...Enjoy!**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Chapter 3:  
Another Awkward Conversation **

**********l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Tuesday, 8:15AM,  
William McKinley High School **

**Kurt**

Come on, Kurt.

You're better than this

You know you are.

You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

Nothing.

At all.

So, go on.

Walk through that door.

Don't be afraid.

Just avoid every guy with the name 'Sam Evans' and nothing can go wrong.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

Dude, seriously.

You're the quarterback.

You have nothing to worry about.

Nothing what so ever.

Well, no reason except Kurt Hummel.

Just walk through that door...and go talk to him, nice and confident.

That's the way.

You'll be fine.

I hope.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

Walk.

Keep walking.

Head low.

Eyes down.

He won't see you.

He's got Maths first period.

Opposite side of campus.

Yeah.

There is zero chance of running into him.

Kurt!

Stop it!

You're overreacting!

Honestly.

Good.

You've stopped.

It's not that complicated.

Just keep your head low.

You've got your books.

Now go to class.

Wait.

Who's that?

No.

Impossible.

No way.

It's Sam!

Turn around, Kurt.

Turn.

Around.

...and run.

No.

Walk.

Walk fast.

Keep walking.

Don't trip.

'Hey! Kurt!'

Oh no.

It's him.

I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

You never heard him.

You. Never. Heard. Him.

'Kurt! Wait up.'

Does he want me to die of embarrassment or something?

Don't turn around.

Don't turn around, no matter what you do.

Great.

Now you've done it.

'Hey Sam!'

He's smiling.

Oh God.

He's so adorable.

Don't smile, Kurt.

Whatever you do, do not smile.

'Hey, about last night...'

'Don't worry about it. I've already forgotten about it!'

Kurt!

Why did you say that!

Now he'll think...

'You have?'

'Well, yes. No, wait. Yes...unless you wanted me to remember it.'

'Oh, no. No.'

'Oh. Good.'

Good?

GOOD!

NOT GOOD!

'I was just really nervous that night and...'

Wait.

He was nervous?

'...I, um, I do weird things when I'm nervous!'

Weird things?

Does that mean he didn't want to kiss me?

Told you.

'...but, I, um, I do, um, yeah...uhh...'

Huh?

'...I do, um, really like you do, I, uhh...'

He...likes me?

'As a friend, I mean...'

Oh. Right.

I knew that...Totally.

'So, we, um, we never got to finish our, um, lesson in that, um, stuff about, uhh, K-K-K-'

'-Kursha?'

'Yeah. That's her name.'

He forgot her name?

Strange.

'So, um, maybe we could, um, do it another night or-'

'Yeah! That sounds good!'

Kurt!

Too eager!

WAY TOO EAGER!

'...I mean, I have to check my schedule and stuff so...'

Smooth, Kurt.

Smooth.

'Okay. Um. I'll call you?'

He'll...call you?

Don't faint, Kurt.

Don't. Faint.

'Sure. Sounds good.'

'I'll see you?'

'Yeah!'

'Bye Kurt.'

'Bye.'

He's walked off.

Don't blush, Kurt.

Don't. Blush.

Good.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

Dude, why do you have to be such a dork?

Seriously!

How are you ever going to get a chance with Kurt if you keep being so...awkward?

It makes people uncomfortable.

You should know that.

Be calm. Be cool. Be collected.

Then, Kurt will have no choice but to fall into your arms.

It's common sense, man.

To get the dude, you gotta be cool.

Come on!

You're Sam Evans!

The quarterback!

The popular guy!

You can do this!

Now, you know what you have to do.

It's time to turn on the charm.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Tuesday - 3:20,  
William McKinley High School**

**Kurt **

I can't get Sam out of my head.

Great.

Just get your bag and go home.

Easy.

Yeah, providing I don't see Sam.

No.

Oh no.

O-M-G!

There he is!

Duck!

No, don't duck.

Run.

No, stop.

No.

No!

No!

Just casually walk in the opposite direction.

Damn it.

It's too late.

He's seen you.

He's coming towards you.

Be cool, Kurt.

Be really cool.

Smooth and cool.

That's the way.

'Hey, Kurt.'

'Hi, Sam.'

'So, how's your day been?'

'Alright, I guess.'

'Cool.'

Say something Kurt!

Quick!

Before he goes away.

'How was your day?'

'...not that great.'

Here's your chance, Kurt.

Be the friend that cares.

Yes.

_Friend_.

He's so cute when he's sad.

KURT!

Friends don't think friends are cute!

'What's wrong, Sam?'

'...I don't know...I just...feel bad.'

'Why?'

'I...didn't get to see you.'

*sigh*

He's so sweet...

'Oh, stop it. You don't mean that.'

'No. I...I do.'

Great.

He's smiling.

Again.

'You're so sweet, Sam.'

'Thanks.'

Now he's grinning.

Fantastic.

Don't smile, Kurt.

You know what happens when you do.

'So...um...have you checked your schedule yet?'

Did he just wink?

Nah.

It's impossible.

You know that.

'Yep. I'm free all week.'

You just giggled.

For the third time, Kurt.

Stop it.

Good.

'So, is tonight okay?'

Two dates in a row!

I mean...two 'meetings' in a row.

I'm on a roll!

'Yeah. Tonight's fine. Your house?'

'Nah. My parents are home tonight...'

Does he mean...

NO!

KURT, stop it!

He. Is. Straight.

Straight.

Straight.

Straight.

'...how about your house?'

'Okay.'

I'm sure I can kick Finn out for at least an hour. If I say the word 'Rachel', I'm sure he'll be out the door in no time.

'So, I'll see you tonight?'

His voice is...

Nice. That's what I was going to say.

_Nice_.

'Yeah...'

'Bye Kurt.'

Did he just wink?

Again?

NO!

Straight guys don't wink at other guys.

Gosh, Kurt.

You're so...dumb.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

I totally just winked at him.

Twice.

He'll be all over me in no time.

Tonight, it's on.

You got to take the charm to a whole new level.

It's time that Kurt Hummel knows who he's dealing with.

It's time he knows how smooth I really am.

...but I'm not gay.

No way.

I'm just in love.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**So, you guys liking it so far?**

**I hope so!**

**Please review! **


	4. An Awkward Confession

**Chapter 4 is now live.**

**Wow! This story has experienced so much popularity in so little time. Thank you so much, everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

**Cya!**

**l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Chapter 4:  
An Awkward Confession**

**Kurt**

It's not a date, Kurt.

You know it's not.

Stop telling yourself it is.

You are only setting yourself up for disappointment.

You seem to do that a lot.

It's not a date, no matter how much you want it to be.

**l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Tuesday - 8:00,  
Hudson-Hummel Household**

**Sam**

Go on, Sam.

You are the man.

Men don't hide in vehicles.

You've got charm.

You've got flare.

Go prove it.

The boy of your dreams is less than 10 metres away.

Go get him, Sam.

Go get him before he gets away.

**l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

Is that a knock?

Yes.

It's a knock.

Finn's gone.

Thank god.

Dad's at the shop.

Good.

Absolutely nothing can go wrong.

It's all up to you, Kurt Hummel.

Go answer the door, stupid.

He'll think you're not home.

We can't have that.

No.

Open the door, Kurt.

Yes.

Come on.

Good.

Just twist the handle and pull.

Why hello, Sam.

He looks...

Nice.

Yes.

Nice.

'Hey Kurt.'

'Hi Sam. You look... nice...'

He looks really awkward.

That's probably because you look awkward, too.

Stop being awkward, Kurt.

'So do you.'

He's so sweet.

'Thanks.'

He's smiling.

Great.

'Do you want to...um...come in?'

'Okay.'

Wait.

Why's his hand behind his back?

He's walking in.

Let him in, Kurt.

'So, um, Kurt, I'd just, um, want to thank you for, um, helping me so...'

He's showing me his hand.

Wants in it?

*gasp*

Kurt.

Don't gasp.

OMG.

He is the sweetest guy in the world!

He's got me roses.

Wait.

Roses?

Doesn't that mean...

'...I got you these.'

'Sam, they're beautiful!'

Take them, Kurt.

Don't smile.

Too late.

You are already giddy.

'I mean, I got them for you, like, as a friend and stuff...'

'Oh. Yeah, totally.'

Right.

_Friend._

'You have a really nice house.'

'Oh, thanks, Sam.'

'So...'

'Yeah.'

He's so wonderfully awkward.

I love it.

'Do you want to, um, go to my room or-'

'Okay.'

My room.

Was that really such a good idea, Kurt?

Lead the way.

It's your house.

Dah.

Thank GOD I asked (well, _sort of asked_) Finn to clean his room today.

Don't trip down the stairs, Kurt.

Knowing me, anything is possible.

Good.

You did it.

Sit down, Kurt.

Then, he'll have to sit next to you.

Put the flowers down, Kurt.

See?

He's sitting next to you.

I'm always right.

Stupid.

'So, um, Kurt?'

'Yes?'

'Um, yeah...'

Huh?

'...yeah?'

'I have, uh, I have something to, um, to tell you.'

That sounds...interesting.

Very interesting.

'What is it, Sam?'

He's looking at his feet.

That's a sign of nervousness.

Interesting.

'I, um, I, I, um-'

'Sam, speak!'

He's really, really nervous.

'I, uh, I kinda, um, I kinda like you.'

What?

What!

WHAT!

'Like like or-'

'Uh, like like.'

Breath.

Just breath.

Are you dreaming?

No.

You're not dreaming.

This is real, Kurt.

This is real.

'Sam, I-'

'No, you don't have to say anything. Just, uh, just hear me out, okay?'

Okay, Sam.

I'm listening.

So, shut up Kurt.

Just nod.

Good.

'Ever since I set eyes on you, I, uh, I knew you were something different.'

Kurt, why?

Why. Are. You. Giggling?

AGAIN!

'So, I knew then that I, um, I would try and, um, try and get you to like me.'

He's laughing.

I love his laugh.

I love everything about him.

'Believe me, Sam. You didn't have to try too hard.'

He's grinning.

Stop grinning, Sam.

Then I'll have to.

'Kurt, I'm going to be honest. I, um, I haven't been, um, you know, gay for a very long time.'

'So, in other words, you've dated girls.'

That sounded sad.

Why are you sad, Kurt?

The boy of your dreams has just admitted that he likes you.

Be happy.

'Yeah, but, I didn't really know I was, um, that I was-'

'-gay...'

'Right, uh, gay, um, until I met you.'

'So I turned you gay?'

WOO!

Go Kurt!

'Yeah, uh, kinda...'

He's smiling again.

Oh god.

'That's, uh, that's nice.'

He's laughing.

We're laughing.

Together.

'So, what does this mean Sam?'

So, is he like my..._boyfriend_ now?

'Um, I don't really know, Kurt.'

What...what does he mean?'

'I mean, I like you, and um, and everything but I don't really know if I can, you know, can-'

'-admit it.'

Now I understand.

I understand perfectly.

'Yeah.'

'Sam, I'm always known who I was. I adapted. I've never been ashamed of who I was...but before I joined Glee, I just, um, I was afraid of what people would think. Then, Glee taught me that I shouldn't be scared. I should be proud of who I am.'

Sam nodded.

He honestly cares.

I like that.

'That's what is so great about you, Kurt. You're so strong.'

...and you're so sweet...

'...I wish I was more like you.'

He's sad, Kurt.

Cheer him up.

Move closer to him.

'Sam, I know how you feel. I honestly do but...'

Don't say it, Kurt.

Don't say it.

'...but, Sam, I can't be with you if you're going to be around the bush. You're either with me or you're not. I mean, I'm totally cool with whatever you choose but-'

'Kurt, shut up.'

Is that his finger?

On my lips?

Nah.

Impossible.

'Is this proof enough?'

'Sam, what-'

OMG.

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

Sam...Sam is kissing me.

Nah.

Yes, he is.

Nah.

Stop it!

You're not ruining it this time.

Nothing can ruin it this time.

It's too perfect.

Give in to it, Kurt.

Enjoy it.

WAIT.

HALT!

I know that sound.

Impossible.

No.

NO.

NO!

Someone just cleared their throat.

...Oh no.

No way.

Sam has leaned back.

It can't be...

Not now.

He's not supposed to be here...

No!

It's my dad.

Great.

Nothing could have ruined that kiss...

Nothing except that.

**l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

Wow.

This is awkward.

**l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l **l l l l l **l l l l l l l l l l l**

**********************************So, did you guys like it?**

**Don't let Sam's confession fool you...**

**There are still many more awkward moments to come!**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. A Lesson in Awkwardness

**I am so super sorry that his chapter has taken way too long to get online. School work got the better of me...and still is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is slightly more angsty than the other ones...so you have been warned...**

**I had a lot of trouble with the whole document uploading process...so please forgive any wierd formatting!**

**(Note: This story doesn't really take place anywhere particular show-wise...so disregard the 'Sam/Quinn' storyline.)**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Awkward **  
**Chapter 5**

**Hudson-Hummel Household,  
Kurt and Finn's Room**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

After sixteen years of living with my father, I think I finally understand his suprisingly complex facial expressions and body language.

It's kind of like a visual dictionary.

Right now, I am trying to decipher what 'walking towards us with a frown on his face' means.

Surprise? Nervousness? Disappointment?

Oh.

Now I remember.

It means anger.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

Mr Hummel's really intimidating.

Like, full on _Navi_ chief intimidating.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

My father stands directly in front of my bed, where Sam and I sit awkwardly with what feels likes one hundred metres between us.

My father eyes both of us.

I cross my legs, bracing for impact.

'Kurt, what is going on here?'

'We-uh, I-'

I don't think I've ever seen my dad this angry. It's kind of scary.

'Let me tell you something.'

This can't be good.

'You know, when I caught you making out with that cheerleader, I let it pass because-'

'Dad, please.'

...not in front of Sam...

'-because I knew your whole heart wasn't in it.'

I look at Sam from the corner of my eye.

He is looking awkwardly at his feet.

I close my eyes.

'...but now...I don't know... Kurt, I expect better.'

My eyes open again.

'You _expect_ better?'

Wow. That sounded bitter.

'Mr Hummel, can I please say something?'

Sam!

Why are you speaking?

Shut up.

My father turns to stare at him.

'I'm sorry...I...I never caught your name.'

'It's Sam.'

'Okay, _Samuel_, speak.'

'It's actually Sam.'

'I don't care.'

My mouth opens instinctively.

'I, um, this isn't Kurt's fault.'

'It's what?'

'It's not his fault, sir.'

'Oh, so it's yours?'

'Dad.'

I hate when he goes all 'father bear' on me.

'Yeah. Yeah it is.'

Oh, crap.

Sam's doomed.

'Listen, sir...'

Sam, I think you've said enough.

'...I've got dyslexia...'

He's...he's got what?

'...and Kurt was helping me study...and...I...I took advantage of that.'

'Sam-'

I can't let him do this.

'Kurt.'

He's looking at me.

Don't look back.

You can't resist his puppy dog eyes.

You know you can't.

Damn it, Kurt.

You've looked anyway.

'Sam, is it-'

He nods.

He's good at that.

Reading my mind.

It helps in situations like this.

Now, however, the truth has hit me.

Sam has dyslexia.

Sam has dyslexia and he never told me about it.

'Well, um, well, Samuel, I'm sorry about that-'

Really, dad?

Are you_ really_ sorry?

If you were, than you wouldn't be standing there about to ruin the only real romantic relationship I've ever had in my life.

'...however, I can't have you hiding away in _my_ house making out with my son.'

Ewww.

Yuck.

It should be illegal for parents to say the words 'making' and 'out' in the same sentence.

It's just wrong...

and disgusting.

'I totally understand, um, sir.'

'Good.'

Yeah, dad.

It's so absolutely amazingly fantastically awesome.

Great.

Sam has gone back to looking at his feet.

My dad has now decided to stare at me.

I hate when he does that.

'Kurt, I um, I'm sorry about this awkward, um, awkward happening...'

Oh no. Here he goes.

'...but, it's um, it's for the best and...I hope you've learned...I hope _both _of you have learned...have learned your lesson.'

'Thanks dad. You can leave now.'

'Okay, I'm going.'

He's walking out.

Thank goodness.

Dad...please...just go.

Why is he turning around?

Oh my Gucci! Can't you just go already?

'Okay, I'll go...but I don't want any more funny business or-'

'Yes, daddy dearest!'

'Okay. Bye Kurt...and...and _Sam_.'

He nodded, smiled and left.

Definition: He's proud.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Thursday,  
William McKinley High School,  
8.15 am**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

I'm really confused.

...about Sam and everything.

Are we dating...or are we 'friends with benefits?'

I really don't know.

Oh no.

He's coming.

Look...natural.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

I really should set the record straight with Kurt, shouldn't I?

Yeah. I feel really about it.

Everybody thinks I am a dork...and a jerk.

But I'm not...

Am I?

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

'Hi, Kurt.'

'Hi, Sam.'

He's smiling that famous crooked smile of his.

I think I might melt.

Don't melt, Kurt.

It'll look stupid.

'So, about last night...'

'Sam, you don't have to explain yourself.'

He's smiling again.

'Wait. Come to think of it, you do.'

I slam my locker.

His smile fades.

'Sam, what you said, it was true wasn't it?'

He shuffles awkwardly.

'Yeah. It was.'

He shrugs.

'You have...dyslexia?'

'I just don't like talking about it, I guess.'

'Sam, I'm so, so sorry. I-'

'You don't need to apologise. It doesn't matter.'

He's lying. I can tell.

He's also whispering. We can't let anyone find out that we are in a relationship... or whatever this is.

'I need to tell you something.'

What is it, Sam? Do tell...

'I know I've been really unfair to you lately...but that's just because...I feel really awkward around you.'

'Oh, that's nice.'

'But in a totally cool sort of way!'

'Oh. Right.'

'There. I've done it again.'

'Done what?'

'Stuffed up!'

'You haven't stuffed up...'

'I haven't?'

'No.'

He's taking deep breaths.

Is he going to propose?

Kurt! Shut up!

You haven't even known the guy for a week.

Seriously. Think.

'My name is Sam Evans. I've dyed my hair with lemon juice...'

I knew it! As soon as I saw him, I knew it was impossible for his hair grew that colour naturally. Kurt! Stay in the moment...

'...I'm dyslexic, I am obsessed with _Avatar_ and I am hopelessly and desperately in love with you.'

OMG.

'I...wow...I don't know what to say.'

'Then don't say anything.'

Okay, Sam. I can shut up...I think.

'I'd like to take you out. On a date. On a proper date.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. I'll...I'd love to.'

'Cool!'

He's so...perfect.

...and great and fantastic and sweet and kind and...Wait.

Am I dreaming?

Nah.

Impossible.

Not even dreams can be this perfect.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**You guys liking it so far?**

**See? I told you!**

**Turns out the jerk face is actually really sweet...**

**Reviews are love.**


	6. An Awkward Date

**We see a whole lot more of Sam's prospective this chapter. Let me know how I go!**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Chapter 6:  
An Awkward Date**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

Dude, you gotta promise yourself something.

You've got to keep your cool.

No awkward moments.

No missed opportunities.

Tonight, it's on.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

This is it, Kurt.

Your big moment.

This beats being on the cover _Vogue_ any day.

Plus, that's bound to happen eventually.

...but _this!_

This is the stuff of dreams!

Going out with Sam Evans...

_The_ Sam Evans.

This, my diva, is the stuff of dreams.

Those really perfect dreams where everything you ever wished for comes true and you never want to wake up...until your friend _Alarm Clock_ reminds you that you have a very specific moisturising routine to upkeep.

I love those dreams...and I love him.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Friday,  
Hudson-Hummel Household,  
6:30 PM**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

_*knock knock knock__*_

Three.

My lucky number.

I'm not a superstitious kind of guy.

...but tonight, I need all the luck I can get.

Still no answer.

_*knock knock__*_

Five's lucky too, right?

Wait.

I did knock five times, didn't I?

Five? Yeah, I've heard good things about that number.

It sounds lucky too, doesn't it?

Five.

Oh no.

He's answered the door.

'Hi, Kurt.'

He looks...good.

...he always looks good.

But tonight...yeah, tonight.

Tonight I can actually stare at him without being accused of not having feelings that are purely friendly.

Well, I don't...but that's not the point.

The point is that the most amazing person I have ever set my eyes on is standing right in front of me.

...and he's mine.

Wait. His dad is there, too.

'Hello, um, hi Sam. It's nice to see you again.'

'Hello, Mr Hummel.'

'So, I hope you two have a good time...and, like I said before, no...um, no funny business.'

'Of course, sir.'

Good.

He's going away.

Now, I'm free to stare at Kurt again.

Cool.

'So, you want to head out or...'

'Oh, yeah. Totally.'

Great.

You've already embarrassed yourself and the date hasn't even started yet.

Kurt's walking out.

Follow him.

'So, where are we going?'

'It's a surprise.'

He's going to love this!

I know he is.

Get in the car, Sam.

Big-headedness won't get you anywhere.

Big-headedness?

Is that even a word?

Or, is there a proper term?

Wait.

Who the hell cares!

Just shut up and be charming...and stuff.

He's getting in the passenger seat.

So, I'm driving?

Of course you're driving.

Idiot.

Just turn the key and put the car in drive...

Oh, god.

You know how to drive.

Just do it, for crying out loud.

Good.

'So, should I be worried?'

What's that supposed to mean?

'Oh, right. Um. No! There's nothing to worry about.'

He's so cute when he is worried.

'You're not taking me to see _Avatar_, are you?'

...maybe.

'Uh, would you like that?'

Say yes, say yes, say yes, say...

'Yeah, I guess. I've never really seen it and I'd like to see what the fuss is all about.'

He's smiling.

He's so perfect.

'Well, then. _Avatar_ it is! I've seen it like one hundred times but...'

'Oh, if you don't want to see it again, that's...'

'No, no. It's cool. I want to. Plus, seeing it with you would be...nice.'

He's giggling.

That's so cute.

Oh.

Damn it.

He's stopped.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

Dear Guinness Book of Records,

I've giggled fifty times in the past week.

From Kurt Hummel, most awkward person in these United States.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

We've arrived.

Thank God.

That had to be the most awkward car ride of my life...and that includes that time when I almost ran over my dad and had to drive him home.

'So, you want to go in?'

'Yeah. Yeah, course.'

Smooth, Sam.

Real smooth.

Don't sit in the back, Sam.

He'll get the wrong idea...or is that the idea you want him to get?

Sam. First date.

Not tenth date.

First.

'So, you want to sit in the back or...'

Wait, why did he ask me that?

Does he want to sit in the back?

'Wherever you want to sit.'

Don't sound too eager, Sam.

'Oh.'

Wait...the back will sound too eager...and the front will sound too 'Christian' so...

'Yeah, um, the middle?'

'Okay.'

Nice one, Sam.

Follow him down the stairs.

I've always wondered why the steps in cinemas are so big.

Do they want you to trip over?

That would be awkward.

Just sit down, Sam.

Just sit. Down.

...and let nature take its course.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

This movie's really weird.

I still don't get why they're blue.

...and what's with those flying horse things?

I can see Sam's enjoying it.

Whenever he laughs or jumps or turns to look over at me, I try to do the same.

I can see he's buying it.

Wait.

Hold your flying horse things.

Is that his arm...around my shoulder?

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sam**

It's time to make your move, Sam.

...and, whatever you do, do not do the old 'yawn' and 'stretch' move.

It's just dumb.

...and predictable.

It's like pulling off a band-aid.

Just do it.

See?

It's easy.

Wait!

He's stiffening up.

Retreat, Sam!

Retreat!

Good.

He's smiling at me again.

Thank the Lord above.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Wait.

He's leaning towards you.

Is that his...

Is that his head on my shoulder?

Yeah.

Yeah, it is.

Okay, Sam.

This is your moment.

You promised yourself...no more missed opportunities.

This, my friend, is the biggest opportunity you've had enough.

Sam, it's time.

This is the moment you've been waiting for ever since you set eyes on him.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Kurt**

What's he doing?

He isn't...

He shouldn't.

He...

Sam is kissing me.

He's gentle...but sweet.

...and it feels so good.

He's pulling away.

He's smiling.

'Hi.'

'Hi, Sam.'

Yes.

Hi.

Finally.

This time, there are no awkward interruptions or awkward silences.

Not even the whole cinema throwing popcorn at us can ruin it.

This moment is perfect.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Sorry, Kurt. Things can't stay perfect forever...or can they?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**Reviews are love. **


	7. An Awkward Car Ride

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll try and update more often!**

**Please don't give up on this story. I'm really passionate about it and just wanted to continue it in the best way possible. I'm written about ten different versions of this chapter but this is by far the best one.**

**Cya, SuiteLife.**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Chapter 7:  
****An Awkward Car Ride**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

**Wednesday,  
Hudson-Hummel Household**

**Kurt**

EEP!

I'm so excited!

Sam is taking me on a proper date TONIGHT!

No cheesy movie dates (although I do plan to drag him to Titanic 3D next year... Hello! Leonardo DiCaprio!) or big blue alien people... Sam is taking me to dinner. Double EEP!

Calm down Kurt.

Just... calm.

Even though you're going on a dinner date at a fancy restaurant with the man of your dreams, JUST REMAIN CALM!

Isn't Sam the sweetest? I've never been to a fancy restaurant before.

What am I supposed to wear at a fancy restaurant? A suit? I'm pretty sure I have some vintage Alexander McQueen somewhere in my closet.

**Sam**

...Okay, so I have a teeny tiny problem.

The fancy restaurant I was taking Kurt stuffed up all their reservations... and maybe, just maybe... there is a slight chance that they won't be able to fit us in.

Who am I kidding?

We ain't getting in.

I'm doomed. How the hell am I going to tell Kurt?

**Kurt**

*knock knock knock*

It's Sam!

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

'Hello there Samuel.'

He looks awkward. Wait, he always looks awkward.

'Hi Kurt.'

He smiles slightly and stares at my feet.

I suddenly feel extremely overdressed.

Sam is standing at my door wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

...and here I am wearing my very best Alexander McQueen.

'You look... nice.'

'Thanks Sam.'

He scratches his head.

'I, um, I have something to tell you Kurt.'

'What is it Sam?'

He looks me in the eyes. He looks kind of sad.

'You know, um, the restaurant I was taking you to?'

'Yes...'

He's shuffling nervously.

'Well...'

'Don't tell me they've stuffed up our reservation or something.'

Laugh, Kurt. Or he'll think you're serious.

Sam is laughing too, a stiff laugh... but it's still a laugh.

'Ummm... No.'

He's smiling again. A slight smile.

'I've, um, heard that their... um... that their... bread... is really good.'

'Their bread?'

'Yeah.'

Awww... shucks. He's too adorable.

**Sam**

What the hell have I done?

Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap. Crap, Crap.

**Kurt**

Being in love is so... awesome.

**Sam**

Sam Evans, how are you going to get yourself out of this?

He's so excited.

When he finds out what I've done, he's going to dump my ass and then I will die sad and alone in a nursing home.

A really bad one... with rats... and no comic books.

'So are we going to head out?'

Yes, Sam.

When are we going to head out?

...and more importantly, where to?

'Um...now, if you like.'

'Okay. Cool.'

Remember Sam, you always drive.

Get in the car.

No. Wait.

Open the door for Kurt.

Good.

He's giggling.

I love it when he does that.

Okay... get in the car and drive... somewhere.

'So Sam, what restaurant are we going to?'

'Ummm... you'll see. It's a surprise.'

'Okay. Give me a hint!'

Back out of the driveway and turn... right.

Right?

Right.

'Ummm...'

'How fancy is it? A little fancy? Really fancy!'

'Oh, it's fancy alright.'

'Good. I like fancy.'

Great. I hope he enjoys sitting in the car and eating take away as well.

'Shit.'

Oops.

Did I just say that out loud?

'Sam? Is everything okay?'

What am I supposed to do now!

'Umm...'

'Stop the car.'

'Why?'

'Just STOP the car.'

You heard the man.

Stop the car.

Turn into that parking space.

Good.

'Sam, what's going on?'

'Okay. You told me you want us to be honest with each other and this is me... being honest.'

He gasps.

Crap.

'You're not straight, are you?'

'No!'

'Good.'

'So, um, you know the fancy restaurant?'

'The one with the great bread?'

'Yeah...'

'They aren't out of bread, are there?'

'No... But we won't get to have it.'

'Why not?'

'Because I haven't got a reservation...'

He's not smiling anymore.

Great. Just... great.

'No! I did have a reservation but then the stupid restaurant made a stupid mistake and they stuffed up their reservations and they couldn't fit us anymore. I was really pissed but they were really sorry that they couldn't do anything about it then-'

Is Kurt... laughing?

He is... and he's crying as well.

He's laughing hysterically.

'Kurt, what's so funny?'

'I...can't believe...you didn't...just tell me!'

He's still laughing.

'I didn't want to disappoint you.'

He stops.

'Sam, I'm not disappointed. Well, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't just be honest with me but... I don't care whether we're at a fancy restaurant or in the car eating takeaway...'

Awesome.

'...I just... want to be with you.'

Could he be any more perfect?

'Cool. I feel the same way.'

'You do?'

'Yeah.'

Is that his lips... on my cheek?

Yep. Awesome.

He pulls away.

He's smiling.

'So, how about we go, I don't know, have a picnic in the park or something?'

A picnic in the park!

How come I didn't think of that?

'That sounds great.'

'...and next time, please just tell me.'

'Sure thing!'

He's blushing.

I love it when he does that.

I love everything he does.

**Kurt**

He's grinning.

OH MY GAGA, I love his smile.

'Hey Kurt?'

'Yeah.'

'Maybe after the picnic we could go to see Avatar again. They've added fifteen minutes of extra footage and-'

'No.'

'Okay.'

**Sam**

Yeah... I was expecting that.

...but I think I've changed my mind.

Kurt kicks Avatar's big blue butt any day.

Well, until Avatar 2 comes out, anyway...

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l**

I can't promise anything, but I'll try my very best to update every week or two. Thanks for all your reviews so far! Keep em' coming!

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
